Oh No!
by Blue Eyed Sins
Summary: The Originals wake up one morning to discover they've switched bodies. And it's all Kol's fault.


**Oh No!  
** Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah and Kol find themselves the victims of a body jump spell that has them stuck masquerading as each other. And it's all Kol's fault.

* * *

 **This is set during the beginning of TVD Season 4, with a few little changes. Mainly that Elijah and Kol are back in town :) Hope you guys like it. Future chapters will be longer. This is just a little prologue to what is to come. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

(Chapter 1)

* * *

Rebekah smiled a little as the sunlight drew her from the perfect night's sleep that she'd had. It had been two weeks now since she'd been shacking up in Klaus' house. Two weeks since he'd disowned her for the stupidest of reasons. Sure, she had smashed up all of Elena Gilbert's doppelganger blood, and the bratty vampire was now completely useless for his goals of world domination and such – but he'd deserved it.

Maybe getting kicked out of the place was what she really needed. She'd been beyond happy the last few days. Searching the town and surrounding suburbs for her new house had been a thrill she hadn't had for a few centuries, and decorating it had been even better, followed closely by the enjoyment she got from going shopping to fill all those empty closets with the latest designer clothes.

She was right. She had needed it. The breathing space from Klaus was rejuvenating, and she got a huge shiver of satisfaction knowing that Klaus had been lonely enough without her there to call both Elijah and Kol back into town to fill the void in the Mikaelson Mansion.

It had been good. And today would be as well. Everything was set up and ready for her housewarming party that would shake the whole town with a combination of gossip and actual shaking from the massive speakers she'd purchased for the occasion.

Yes, today was going to be a good day.

She blinked a little groggily, reaching out a hand to grab the silk dressing gown from the chair beside her. What her fingers knocked against was far from silk though, and she shot up in confusion when she found she was clasping at one of Klaus' many sketchbooks instead, open on some drawing of a horse – Theo, she recognized.

What in the hell was he doing here? What the bloody hell was his sketchbook doing on her bed?

"Klaus!" She yelled. "What the bloody hell do you think you're-"

The words she tore from her throat abruptly stopped in surprise when she realized that it wasn't the sound of her voice talking.

"What the hell?" She muttered, still jarred by the low, _male_ voice that was sounding around her.

That was when she finally realized that this wasn't even her bedroom, or her house. She was in Klaus' bed, next to his sketchbooks, back in the Mikaelson mansion with her deranged brother's voice coming from her throat.

She flashed with supernatural speed to the mirror in the corner, desperately staring at her reflection, no way in the world prepared for what she was going to actually see.

She screamed.

* * *

He wasn't wearing his silk pajamas.

That was the first inkling Elijah had that something wasn't quite right.

The second was that he had opened his eyes to find his own face staring down at him from the foot of the bed.

"Um," There wasn't much in the world that could leave him speechless to the point where the only thing that would come out of his mouth wasn't even a proper word but merely a verbal sign of drawing a mental blank.

"What the hell did you do, Kol?" The imposter reached forward, grabbing him by the plain black shirt he was apparently wearing, pulling him close so that they were eye to eye. "I told you that if you wanted to stay here you had to abide by my rules. I'm fairly bloody certain that practical jokes were on the list of things I ruled out as appropriate behavior." It was Elijah's own voice speaking to him, but the tone had none of his usual intonations. The throaty growl sounded more like…

"Wait, Niklaus?"

Elijah felt himself being relinquished as his imposter took a step backwards.

"Elijah? You're not Kol?"

Making the connection, Elijah finally caught sight of his own reflection in his - no, Niklaus' – eyes. His eyes then trailed around the room. Where his own bedroom was neatly ordered, displaying collections of his suits and numerous books he'd acquired over the years, this room was full of nothing but clutter. There were clothes all over the place, a mix of metal band posters and ancient artwork on the walls, and a large TV surrounded by various gaming consoles and games he recognized as 'Halo' and 'Call of Duty'.

"I believe that I'm as much Kol as you are really me, Niklaus."

Klaus swore under his breath but the sound was drowned out when a sudden scream came from one of the upstairs rooms.

The two of them glanced at each other, both realizing that the voice they were hearing was Niklaus' – though given their current predicament, it was obvious that either Kol or Rebekah had suddenly become aware of whatever had befallen them.

Within a second, they were both in the doorway of Niklaus' room. Niklaus' imposter was practically pushing their face up against the mirror, their eyes wide in utter confusion. When they realized that they weren't alone, they spun around in a mix of panic and rage.

"Elijah! Kol! What the hell do you think that you're doing? Is this some sick prank to try and get Nik and I speaking to each other again?"

Rebekah – it was obvious it was by that point – lunged forward, pushing who she thought was Elijah up against the wall.

"Rebekah-" Klaus actually felt the wind knocked out of him and was surprised that the wall hadn't been crushed under the force at which he was pushed up against it. That was when he finally understood that the strength he as a Hybrid was more than a little greater than that of his siblings.

"Rebekah, I can assure you that this is far from a ruse to try and force you and Niklaus into conversing once again. I had planned to simply let that happen when you two were ready to start acting civil." Elijah stepped forward as he spoke, pulling his sister away from Klaus. It wasn't exactly concern for Klaus that made him do that – he personally was on Rebekah's side in this little family spat – but more that he didn't want his own face damaged by his sister's temper.

Rebekah – apparently already a master of Klaus' default expression of rage – took a few long seconds to process the words that were coming out of Kol's mouth. It took another few seconds to actually work out that it wasn't Kol who was speaking to her.

"Elijah?" She question, watching Kol's head nod in affirmation. She turned to Elijah's body, question in her eyes.

"That would be Niklaus." Elijah explained for her.

"Would someone like to explain to me what is actually going on?" Rebekah questioned, looking between her two brothers, though it became immediately evident that neither of them knew either. "Wait so if you're Elijah," she said, pointing to 'Kol', "And you're Nik," she glanced over at Elijah's real body, not actually finishing her own sentence out loud as her mind worked franticly to try and keep all of their identities straight.

* * *

Unlike his siblings, it wasn't the sunlight or a creepy stalker that had woken Kol up. Rather, it had been the persistence of perfume to the point that his nose was burning from the overwhelming mix of scents.

He brought his hand up to his face, coughing to try and relieve his lungs from the stench. That was when he'd noticed the manicured nails in front of his face, painted a shade of pink that wasn't at all delightful to look at.

And it certainly wasn't his hand.

He recognized the room that he was in when he glanced around. About a week before when he'd come back to Mystic Falls, he'd barged into the place and demanded a tour of the new house from Rebekah without so much as a 'Hello', or 'How have you been? Heard you got kidnapped and Nik kicked you out. That sucks.'

It has been nice enough, but he remembered the perfumed scent of Bekah's bedroom being enough to chase him off, so he certainly hadn't anticipated waking up in her bed a week later.

Nor had he expected to look up in the massive mirror Bekah had placed on the opposite wall, and find himself looking in her eyes.

Kol raised a hand. The reflection of Rebekah mirrored the movement.

He tried patting his head. Rebekah did the same.

Dropping Rebekah's hand back down to the bed, it brushed against a small piece of paper. The first thing he caught sight of was his own name at the top. With those awfully coloured nails, he gingerly picked it up, almost worried that it was going to explode or something.

Given everything that had just happened, would it really be that surprising?

 _Kol –  
This is for what you did. Have fun you lying, cheating bastard.  
xxx_

The happy, homicidal maniac sighed.

The writing was female, which was unsurprising.

After being locked up in a coffin for a century not too long ago, he'd had a lot of urges that he'd spent a lot of time enjoying now that he no longer had a dagger in his chest. He'd been having quite the carefree time, until now.

Obviously one of those urges had somehow found out about the others.


End file.
